L'île Rouge
by SaucebbQ
Summary: Marco x Ace French Les souvenirs font surface, défaillance devant la pureté de la jeunesse. ;


« Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatch ! »

Dès le matin c'est difficile, pensait Satch.

Satch par-ci, Satch par là.

Fait la cuisine, fait le ménage, occupe toi de ta flotte, regarde ta chaussure elle est trouée, élimine la vermine, etc.

Pas le temps pour sa coiffure, pas le temps de tirer 2 lattes.

Il en avait marre le pauvre Satch.

Aujourd'hui, est un jour de repos ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras levés, en plein milieu du pont.

« Hein quoi ? qu'est-ce tu dis le blond platine ?

-Rase toi la tête et va nous chercher la bouffe !

-Satch d'amour, je t'adore quand tu transpires à la tâche ! (Infirmières)

-ETC »

Impossible d'en réchapper, que faire ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'y coller à la tâche, plus une tache qu'une tâche. Aaah Satch !

********* Fin prélude Satch**********

Ce soir, on doit accoster sur une île appelée « Isla Roja ». Histoire de se réapprovisionner en nourriture et en boissons, ainsi que tout autre breloques.

On est parti visiter un peu, on ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu de près cette île. Elle était pourtant assez peuplée, même trop. Les pirates de toute cette nouvelle mer y était passée, vidant pintes et autre accompagnés de quelques prostituées et filles frivoles ci et là.

Les petites lampes et bougies éclairaient cette ville-tas d'ordures, qui paraissait pourtant si majestueuse dans son ensemble.

Les toits, on les percevait dans le noir, ils paraissent rouge sang. La boue se mêlait à tout autre excrément animal ou humain, on ne savait plus vraiment.

Pourtant, elle ne me fait rien cette atmosphère.

Je me sens nostalgique.

Je pourrais presque apercevoir Dadan dans le coin de la rue là bas.

J'entends une voix dans mon rêve éveillé.

« Ace, on ne rêvasse pas ici, tu pourrais te faire kidnapper…

-Allez, arrêtes ! Tu me fais peur Marco ! Non mais franchement, moi ? me faire kidnapper ? Haha, tu me fais rire ! »

A ce moment, je sens un couteau froid sous ma gorge.

Un couteau ? Pourquoi je ne bouge plus ?

« N'essayes même pas Portgas, je sais que t'utilises un fruit, mais j'ai un petit truc qui vous rends tous aussi fillettes les uns que les autres. Mon couteau et composé de granit marin… Désolé !

-Ridicule

-Tu crânes petit ? allez, passe moi ce que t'as et amène moi sur ton bateau, môssieur. »

Je lui ai tout simplement foutu mon crâne si arrogant dans son pif.

Il l'a senti.

« Ace ?

-oui oui j'suis là.

-ton sens de l'orientation sans ton pose est assez miteux alors suis moi de près s'il te plaît…

-n'empêche que je ne me ferait pas kidnapper !

-Arrêtes, je sais bien. Je disais ça pour rire. »

Je le suis, il est toujours devant moi, on marche inlassablement, ces rues sont si amusantes. On dirait qu'elles tournent autour de moi, qu'elles se tordent pour venir m'offrir un fragment de joie.

« Ace ! tu divagues encore.

Non ! »

Je lui réponds sur un ton très amusé. Cette ville, cette île est un gigantesque paradis pour mes yeux, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Je saute, je frétille, je chante, je marmonne des paroles et Marco marche devant moi avec une de ses mains callée sur sa hanche, comme il fait toujours.

Il a des habitudes bizarres parfois. Cette ville me paraît encore plus bizarre. J'aime ça.

Je me calme mais je fredonne toujours mon air préféré. Celle qu'on m'a chanté quand j'ai porté pour la première fois ce magnifique tatouage dans mon dos.

« Tadam

Tadam

On – est – là

Pirates de Barbe Blanche

Derrière – tes – pas

Pas de chance de revanche

…. »

Je vois encore Marco excité comme un coucou, quand il s'était levé pour commencer à chanter.

Tout le monde s'était tu et il avait commencé doucement, à moitié accroupi, ses mains sur ses cuisses, à regarder à gauche et à droite, puis petit à petit, tout le monde continuait. A la fin il ne restait plus que moi au milieu, quand la chanson était finie, j'ai pu dire un « Ouais ! »

Qui laissa un blanc de 5 min, puis tout le monde a rigolé. J'étais alors leur compagnon à jamais.

Marco s'est retourné vers moi et il m'a souris du coin de la bouche. Il a continué à siffler l'air, tout en avançant vers « son lieu préféré »

Oui je n'étais jamais venu mais lui, il connaît bien à ce que je vois.

Je sautille toujours mais devant lui maintenant. Je suis tout heureux d'en connaître plus sur le passé de Marco.

Tout ce que je sais de lui, … rien en fait. Sa générosité peut être. Il a un très bon fond. Sûrement.

De toute façon, ça m'importe peu.

Je me sens bien ici.

« on y est »

On est déjà presque à l'extérieur de la ville.

On se trouve sur un pont assez grand. Tout en bois et en pierre sculptée, avec en dessous la continuation d'un courant d'eau.

Ici il n'y a pas de lumière.

On est éclairé par la demi-lune, dans ce ciel de nuit sans nuages, tachetée de petites étoiles lointaines.

Les lampions sont juste à côté de toute façon.

« C'est ici…

-oui ?

-Que j'ai grandi. »

Je viens de rajouter une grande ligne sur l'historique de Marco.

« Je venais souvent sur ce pont la nuit, quand toute l'agitation laissait place à cette brise.

-C'est vrai que ça rafraîchit !

-Regarde au-dessus de toi.

-… Wah »

Une immense voie lactée. La voie lactée ? Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis des années.

Cet extraordinaire rassemblement de lampions célestes m'envahissent et me figent sur place.

Un frisson parcours tout mon corps. Je les vois, je suis eux.

Bleu métallique, jaune flammes, une lumière blanche éternelle, je ne sais plus quoi dire du spectacle qui s'offre devant mes yeux.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… oui, c'est étrange.

-chacune de ses étoiles… Je me disais que chacune d'entre elles était une lueur d'espoir.

-Quel espoir ?

-… »

Il me laisse là sans rien dire.

Je m'accoude comme sur un balcon pour observer le spectacle.

Je la sens cette brise que Marco a senti en grandissant.

« Tu sais Marco, j'ai moi aussi grandi dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

J'avais moi aussi un endroit où j'allais toujours. Un endroit qui me donnait le vertige, où je pouvais voir l'étendue et l'immensité de la mer.

Au crépuscule, on n'apercevait plus la différence entre la mer et le ciel, et alors je me rendais compte que je lui appartenais à cette immensité.

Que personne n'y échappait, … Vivant, ... ou mort...

Sabo... »

Encore un frisson.

Ce n'est pas la brise cette fois.

C'est sur ma nuque.

Mes cheveux dansent.

Sa main descend sur mon épaule.

Une tape amicale. Fraternelle ?

Non.

Autre chose.

Je sens qu'il respire profondément, soupirs ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut.

Il s'approche de moi plus près, ses cheveux se mêlents au miens.

Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, puis son autre main sur mon autre joue.

Ses grandes mains recouvrent mon visage.

Il est face à moi.

Il respire assez bruyamment.

Il frôle mon nez avec le sien.

Black out.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette sensation ?

Il est si près.

J'ai comme cette impression quand je me bats, des flammes, cette substance qui se propage dans tout le corps.

Je m'emporte, … aah…

Il… si près de moi… pourquoi… comment tu fais… qu'est ce qui m'arrive… arrêtes…

…non… plus…

Laisses moi respirer…

Ces bras sont déjà enlacés autour de mon corps et je tiens fermement et avidement ses cheveux…

J'ai le souffle court…

Lui aussi.

Ses mains repassent dans mes cheveux, il embrasse partout sur mon cou, il ne me laisse pas le temps de respirer.

Je n'en peu plus….. Mes sens s'envolent …

Arrêtes… Je…

Il s'arrête.

Je reprends mon souffle, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Marco.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça…. Pourquoi ?

« Ne meure pas….. »

Moi mourir ?

« …toi aussi. »

Moi aussi… ?

Oooooooh…. Non…

S'il vous plaît…..

Mon Marco.

Son passé, qu'il a eu ici, il n'en a pas besoin. Plus aujourd'hui.

Ôtez lui ce fardeau.

« Viens.

On rentre chez nous.

Là où on vit maintenant.

Là où rien ne nous sépareras.

Notre famille. »


End file.
